leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nidalee/Background
|gender = Female |race = Human, half-feline |birthplace = Unknown |residence = Kumungu |faction = Independent |friends = Udyr |rivals = Rengar |related = }} Lore There are few dwellers, let alone champions, residing in the blasted and dangerous lands that lie south of the Great Barrier. Much of that world still bears the scars of past Rune Wars, especially the mysterious Kumungu Jungle. There are long-forgotten treasures in these strange places which many risk life and limb to acquire. The champion known as Nidalee was only a young girl traveling with her treasure-seeking parents when they lost their way in the dense, rainy jungles. The jungle was unforgiving, and she watched her parents suffer agonizing final days as they fell victim to a mysterious and vicious disease. As improbable as it was for a child to survive in the inhospitable jungle by herself, she did just that. Her youthful innocence and a fortunate naivete caused her to appeal to the beasts of that place and she was taken in by a family of cougars and raised as one of their own. She grew and somehow absorbed the raw magic of the dense wilds, evolving beyond both her human physiology and her feline affectation. On one pivotal day in her life, standing over the torn remnants of a Noxian squad of woodcutters, Nidalee chose to rejoin the so-called civilized world, to fight in the League of Legends so as to protect the vast woods from both Demacia and Noxus. "Nidalee was taught to fight by her feline family, battling viciously with tooth and nail. Something in her feline ways may draw you to her, but remember that she is no pussycat." Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Attack * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * ;Taunt * * Nidalee licks her paw (Cougar form). ;Joke * * Nidalee rolls over on her back (Cougar form). ;Laugh * * * Co-op vs. AI Responses Match start * "I love playing cat and mouse." Player team victory * "GG!" Player team defeat * "I see you're no stranger to the wild." Development * Nidalee was designed by Brackhar. The Champion was released on December 17, 2009 a day later than it was announced. The Champion information was confirmed on Shacknewshttp://www.shacknews.com/onearticle.x/61480 by Riot Games. Nidalee OriginalSkin old.jpg|Old Classic Splash Art Nidalee SnowBunnySkin.jpg|Old Snow Bunny Splash Art Nidalee LeopardSkin.jpg|Old Leopard Splash Art Nidalee_model_1.jpg|Nidalee 3D sculpture 1 (by Riot Artist GrumpMonkey) Nidalee_model_2.jpg|Nidalee 3D sculpture 2 (by Riot Artist GrumpMonkey) Nidalee Cougar Form Model.jpg|Cougar form model (base texture) Nidalee Cougar Render.png|Cougar form render Nidalee Human and Cougar.jpg|Human and Cougar forms render Nidalee_Bewitching_concept_1.jpg|Bewitching Nidalee model 1 Nidalee_Bewitching_concept_2.jpg|Bewitching Nidalee model 2 Nidalee_Bewitching_concept_3.jpg|Bewitching Nidalee 3D model Nidalee_Leopard_concept_1.jpg|Leopard Nidalee model 1 Nidalee_Leopard_concept_2.jpg|Leopard Nidalee model 2 Nidalee_Pharaoh_concept_1.jpg|Pharaoh Nidalee model 1 Nidalee_Pharaoh_concept_2.jpg|Pharaoh Nidalee model 2 Nidalee_Pharaoh_concept_3.jpg|Pharaoh Nidalee 3D model Nidalee_Snowbunny_concept_1.jpg|Snowbunny Nidalee model 1 Nidalee_Snowbunny_concept_2.jpg|Snowbunny Nidalee model 2 Nidalee Headhunter Concept.jpg|Headhunter Nidalee concept (by Riot Artist Zeronis) NidaleeSquare_Beta.jpg|Nidalee Beta icon Visual Upgrade Announcement made by NeeksNaman.Visual Upgrade: Nidalee, the Bestial Huntress Many of you have been asking for a new look for Nidalee. We're pleased to announce that we've heard you, and that you can expect a complete Visual Upgrade for the Bestial Huntress in an upcoming patch. In addition to a new model for both lady and cougar, this update includes new animations and spell effects across both of her forms. We'll also be upgrading the model and splash art for all of Nidalee's skins, so you can enjoy the latest fashion, whether you’re a French Maid or a Pharaoh. The next time you feel the need to go swiftly slinking through the brush, ready to pounce on an unsuspecting foe, do so knowing you look stunningly stylish. Patch history : **Nidalee can now Hunt Neutral monsters. Hunted Neutral monsters are snared for 2 seconds. V4.17: * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 44 from 49. ** Base attack speed reduced to from . * ** Attack Damage ratio reduced to from (min/max/maxHunt). ** Ability Power ratio increased to from (min/max/maxHunt). * ** On-kill cooldown reduction increased to seconds (affected by cooldown reduction) from 1 (static). ** Nidalee can pounce on Hunted enemies at up to double range and cooldown is reduced to seconds (affected by cooldown reduction) if she hit her target. * ** No longer affects the cooldown of when used on a Hunted target. V4.11: * Stats ** Base health increased to 390 from 370. ** Base armor increased to 17 from 15. * ** Now receives 10% movement speed in all directions while Hunting, which increases to 30% toward Hunted targets. *** At any one time, Nidalee can never receive more than a total of 30% movement speed from the Hunt and brush movement speed sources. * ** Missile width increased to 40 from 30. * ** Cooldown reduced to 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 seconds from 17 / 15 / 13 / 11 / 9. ** Damage reduced to 10 / 12 / 14 / 16 / 18% of current health from 12 / 14 / 16 / 18 / 20%. * ** Mana cost reduced to 60 / 75 / 90 / 105 / 120 from 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 / 140. * ** Hunted Pounce activation range increased to 750 from 700. ** Hunted Pounce will now jump 75 units in front of where the target is facing at the time of jump from jumping 150 units to the side of the target opposite Nidalee. * ** Marking an enemy as Hunted while in human form will instantly reset Aspect of the Cougar's cooldown. V4.10: * General ** Basic attack timing updated. ** Death recap will now differentiate between her standard and cougar abilities. ** New ability icons. ** All of Nidalee's cougar form abilities scale with ranks in . * ** *** In-brush movement speed reduced to 10% from 15%. *** In-brush movement speed increases to 30% while moving toward a visible enemy champion within 5500 range. ** *** Damaging enemy champions with Javelin Toss and Bushwhack will mark them as Hunted for 4 seconds, and granting Nidalee vision of them. While moving toward Prey, Nidalee ignores unit collision and gains 30% bonus movement speed. Additionally, Nidalee's next Cougar ability against Hunted will consume the debuff for an empowered effect. *** Added a new particle to distinguish "Hunted" opponents. * ** Javelin Toss visuals adjusted for better readability(lowered height on the Z-Axis). *** No longer visually extends so far beyond its actual hit range. ** Now deals maximum damage at 1300 range instead of 1500 range (maximum range remains at 1500). ** Base damage reduced to 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 / 150 from 55 / 95 / 140 / 185 / 230 . ** Maximum modifier increased to 300% from 250%. *** Maximum damage changed to 150 / 225 / 300 / 375 / 450 from 137 / 237 / 350 / 462 / 575 . ** Missile width reduced to 30 from 60. * ** Team color indicators have been added. ** Bushwack ground visual indicator improved to be more noticeable. ** Damage changed to 20 / 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 target's current health)}} from 80 / 125 / 170 / 215 / 260 . ** Damage over time duration increased to 4 seconds from 2. ** Trap duration reduced to 2 minutes from 4. ** Mana cost reduced to 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 from 60 / 75 / 90 / 105 / 120. ** Cooldown reduced to 17 / 15 / 13 / 11 / 9 seconds from 18 at all ranks. ** Sight duration reduced to 4 seconds from 8. ** No longer shreds armor and magic resist. ** Traps changed to single target from area of effect. * ** Healing changed to 45 / 85 / 125 / 165 / 205 from 50 / 85 / 120 / 155 / 190 ** Mana cost reduced to 60 / 75 / 90 / 105 / 120 from 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 / 140. ** Cooldown increased to 12 seconds from 10. * ** The empowered attack is now modified to deal entirely magical damage instead of physical. ** Deals 33% increased damage against Hunted. ** Nidalee gains 75 bonus attack range on the attack. ** Minimum damage changed to to 4 / 20 / 50 / 90 from X / 40 / 70 / 100 . ** Maximum modifier reduced to 250% from 300%. *** Maximum damage reduced to 10 / 50 / 125 / 225 from X / 120 / 210 / 300 . * ** If the cursor is near an enemy marked as Hunted within 700 range, Pounce becomes a targeted dash. ** Killing a unit while in Cougar form will reduce Pounce's current cooldown to 1 seconds if it is currently higher. ** Now casts in the direction of the cursor instead of the direction Nidalee is facing. ** Damage changed to 50 / 100 / 150 / 200 from 125 / 175 / 225 . ** Added better visual/audio feedback for when Hunted Pounce is available on a target. * ** Swiping Prey will reduce Pounce's current cooldown to 1 seconds if it is currently higher. ** Now casts in the direction of the cursor instead of the direction Nidalee is facing. ** Base damage changed to 70 / 130 / 190 / 250 from X / 150 / 225 / 300 . ** Cooldown reduced to 5 seconds from 6. * ** Now available at level 1 and can be ranked 4 times. ** No longer grants 20 bonus movement speed. ** Cooldown reduced to 3 seconds at all ranks from 4. ** Vision is now granted as standard. V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 15 from 11. V4.1: * ** The placement of traps will now abide by terrain-clipping rules (will be "pushed" to the nearest available space if placed in a wall). V3.14: * ** Now calculates damage based on where the Javelin was initially cast rather than where Nidalee is when the Javelin hits the target. ** No longer gains damage from distance traveled until it exceeds Nidalee's human auto attack range (maximum damage unchanged). * ** Vision and armor/magic resistance shred debuff duration reduced to 8 seconds from 12. V3.12: * Fixed a bug that sometimes allowed Nidalee to perform from range. V3.11: Twisted Treeline and Crystal Scar only * ** Duration of reveal and armor and magic resist shred reduced to 6 seconds from 12. ** Trap duration reduced to 2 minutes from 4. V3.03 * Stats ** Magic resist per level reduced to 0 from * ** Ability power ratio increased to from * ** No longer grants bonus armor and magic resistance V1.0.0.153: * Visual rework. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 335 from 310. V1.0.0.147b: * ** Cougar form attack range increased to 125 from 100. V1.0.0.141: * ** If the ability's movement extends past Nidalee's current movement order location, that order will be cancelled; she will no longer automatically walk backwards to that point. V1.0.0.130 Hotfix: * ** Fixed a bug where traps were not dealing damage to targets. ** Fixed a bug where traps were not revealing targets, it now reveals both normal and stealthed units. ** Fixed a bug where traps were shredding things that weren't supposed to be shreddable. V1.0.0.125: * ** Will now show the area it triggers in when cast. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 4. * ** Bonus armor and magic resistance increased to from . V1.0.0.124: * General ** Fixed several tooltip errors. * ** Cooldown reduced to 6 seconds from 7. ** Mana cost reduced to 50/60/70/80/90 from 60/75/90/105/120. * ** Max damage multiplier increased to 300% from 200%. * ** Cooldown increased to 4 seconds from 3. ** Will now be affected by cooldown reduction. * ** Mana cost increased to 60/80/100/120/140 from 65/70/75/80/85. ** Base heal changed to 50/85/120/155/190 from 60/90/120/150/180. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.7 from 1.25. * ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.4 from 0.2. * ** Now grants 10/15/20 armor and magic resistance instead of 10% dodge. V1.0.0.123: * ** Updated Bushwhack's reveal particle effect. ** Fixed a bug where Bushwhack was reducing the target's base armor and magic resistance rather than total armor and magic resistance. V1.0.0.120: * Fixed a bug where and would target a wrong location when cast immediately after transforming back to human form. V1.0.0.107: * Fixed a bug where she would have lower base damage in cougar form than human form. V1.0.0.106: * ** No longer deals damage if her jump is interrupted by another movement effect. V1.0.0.105: * ** Can now be cast out of range, and it will cast in that direction. ** Fixed a bug where it would not hit stealthed Champions. 'V1.0.0.103: * Stats ** Base damage increased to 49 from 46. 'V1.0.0.100: * ** Corrected a display error with death recap. * ** Can no longer be cast while rooted. * ** Tooltip now correctly mentions the 10% bonus dodge chance Nidalee gains in Cougar Form. 'V1.0.0.99: * ** Fixed a typo. 'V1.0.0.98: * ** Fixed a bug that would cause it to occasionally not include ability power in the damage. * ** Is no longer dodgeable and now resets Nidalee's auto attack timer on cast. 'V1.0.0.87: * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Heal reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . 'V1.0.0.85 * is no longer affected by Cooldown Reduction and maintains a static 3 second cooldown. 'V1.0.0.79: * ** Movement speed bonus reduced to 15% from 25%. * ** Ability power ration increased to from . * ** Mana cost increased to from . 'V1.0.0.75: * ** Fixed a bug where it could be cast while rooted. 'V1.0.0.74: * ** Fixed a bug causing stealthed units to flicker. 'V1.0.0.72: * missile speed increased. * has a new animation. '''V1.0.0.63: Added. * (Innate) ** Nidalee gains additional movement speed when moving through or out of brush. * (Q) ** Nidalee tosses her javelin at long range, dealing increased damage the farther the javelin travels (up to 250%). * (W): Nidalee creates a camouflaged trap that, when sprung, will reveal the target and deal damage. Champion Armor and Magic Resistance are reduced by a percentage for the duration of the debuff. Traps are visible to enemies. * (E): Nidalee calls upon her bestial heritage to heal an ally champion and grant them an attack speed bonus for a short duration. * (Ultimate) ** Nidalee may freely transform between a human and a cougar at no cost. While in cougar form all of her attacks are melee and she gains additional dodge and movement speed. Leveling this skill increases the effects of her cougar abilities. * (Cougar Form Q) ** Nidalee jumps at the throat of her target, dealing her attack damage plus a static bonus. The damage of this skill increases the lower life percentage the target has. * (Cougar Form W) ** Nidalee pounces forward, dealing damage in a small radius. * (Cougar Form E) ** Nidalee slashes wildly in front of her, dealing moderate damage in a large area. }} References cs:Nidalee/Příběh de:Nidalee/Background fr:Nidalee/Historique pl:Nidalee/historia sk:Nidalee/Background Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Independent